


Prologue: A Promise

by KnightsOfRayx



Series: Power and Promises [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Prologue, The Jedi Council decides to make a smart decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsOfRayx/pseuds/KnightsOfRayx
Summary: Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn is dead, and Yoda needs to have an important conversation with his bereaved padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.
Series: Power and Promises [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920133
Kudos: 39





	Prologue: A Promise

_**“Obi-Wan, promise…”** _

  
Master Yoda was pacing.

  
“Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. But agree on you taking this boy as your padawan learner, we do not.”

  
“ _ **Promise me you’ll train the boy.”**_

  
Obi-Wan grit his teeth in frustration. Master Yoda didn’t understand. Anakin has to be a jedi. He promised Qui-Gon he would train the boy. He promised.

  
“Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon.” At this response, Yoda sighs.

  
_**“He is the Chosen one. He will bring balance.”** _

  
“The Chosen One the boy may be. However, great danger I sense in his future. Great fear I sense from him.”

  
Obi-Wan wanted to scream. Of course the boy was afraid. He has lost everything he ever knew, and to him, nothing in his future was certain. He gave stared at the Jedi Master.

  
_**“Train him.”** _

  
“Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin, without the approval of the Council if I must.”

  
The Grandmaster stilled. With a sigh, he said, “Qui-Gon’s defiance, I sense in you.”

  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in challenge(a younger Obi-Wan would have had an aneurysm at the thought of contesting the old master. Current Obi-Wan is starting to go past the point of caring).

  
“Need that, you will not,” Yoda continued.

  
Blinking in shock, Obi-Wan opened his mouth to reply, hope rising inside him.

  
Yoda raised his hand for silence. “Agreed, the Council has. Into the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker will come. Great power, the boy has. Learn to control it, he must. But train him now, you will not.”

  
Obi-Wan shot to his feet in protest. “But Master-” he started.

  
“No,” Yoda cut him off. “To the youngling clans, young Skywalker will go. Learn with the initiates he will. Rush into apprenticeship he will not. And grow into Knighthood, you must. Then, once of age he is, claim your apprentice, you will.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

The grief in the air was so thick you could taste it. Anakin could hear quiet crying, but could not draw his eyes from the fire. From Master Qui-Gon.

  
He could sense the sorrow in the Jedi standing next to him. Master Qui-Gon’s student. His grief wrapped around him as tight as a sarlacc gripped its prey. But he was quiet, and did not show his heartbreak. The light of the fire danced over his face.

  
Anakin tried to be quiet, to still his mind like the Jedi Masters had told him in the tower. But he must have let something out, for Obi-Wan turned to him.

  
Anakin gulped.

  
“What will happen to me now?” He asked, fear creeping into his voice.

  
Obi-Wan looked at him, and an emotion Anakin did not recognize swirled in his eyes.

  
“The Council has granted permission for you to join the Jedi Order. You will be placed with a group of initiates your age, and learn alongside them. Then, when you are ready, I will take you as my apprentice, and train you to be a Jedi Knight. I promise.”


End file.
